Snapshots
by shiningjess
Summary: A series of drabble-ish short shots between Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya.
1. Chapter 1 : Promise

**To Kuchiki Byakuya, whose birthday falls on 31 Jan. **

**To my readers, whom gave me motivation to continue writing. **

**--**

**Presenting, **

**Snapshots. **

**A series of snapshots on Kuchiki Byakuya & Abarai Renji. **

**-- **

Renji returned to Soul Society in the middle of a warm summer night.

His red hair, usually tied up in a ponytail, was down and looked like a sea of red from behind. His black soul slayer robe was tattered, revealling the various wounds he sustained alongside his muscular bulid. His eyes showed fatigue though shining in victory. He walked with a slight limp now, due to injuries on his leg. His fellow mission teamates were all at the relief division, recieving treatment from the healers of the fourth. Captain Unohana, the leader of the fourth division, wanted Renji to stay for observations as well but he declined. There was somewhere he needed to go. And healing can wait.

He walked down the empty concrete pavements with the help of his sword. The quiet pavements were radiating the heat that it had absorbed under the hot basking sun in the afternoon. The occasional crickets broke the silence. The ever neat roads of the Court of Pure Souls felt extremely lonely all of a sudden. Everything seemed still, even the trees were still due to the lack of wind.

Renji was still recovering from the aftermath of the battle with this particular hollow. It wasn't supposed to be even deadly, but the fact that it had amazing healing powers made it hard to defeat. The fight was bloody, the victory that the team thought they would secure easily was all but a dream. Slowly the fight began to drain them and their moves became slower, less alert and less deadly. And the hollow just kept on healing itself while inflicting more pain onto the team. Renji was almost at his wits' end when he, alongside with the team, decided to combine all their spiritual power to give the monster this one last deadly blow. It was all or nothing. But to Renji, it must be won. And it would be won. He would keep the promise he made to _him. _He would come back alive, the enemy defeated. And he did. The team did. He did not disappoint _him. _

_Destination reached. _

The number six, printed in perfect Kanji strokes within the perfect diamond hung on the top of the buliding, greeted Renji proudly. He smiled. It was home time.

He pushed the door to the Sixth Division headquarters open. Unlike the usual chorus of "Vice Captain "greetings that would ring down the corridors of the headquarters whenever he entered, it was silent tonight besides the creaking of the wooden door that echoed through the quiet infrastructure.Renji walked down the corridor, supporting his weight on the walls, his footsteps echoing loudly in the silence. The place was all dark except for a slight glimmer of light at the end of the corridor as though guiding him to his destination. He made his way towards the light source wondering also whether the corridor had suddently extended in length. He did not remember taking such a long time to reach the end of the corridor.

The shutters to the room of the light source was ajar and Renji slidded it completely open. Near the door was the candle holder, and in it, a single candle to luminate the room he was all too familar with. This was the same room that he reported to work every morning. And even under such little light, Renji knew the figure of the man sitting there, looking out of the window, as though staring into nothingness. The upright stature, the long black hair, the head gear, the white scarf, it could only be him.

"Captain, I'm back,"

--

**How was it? I am intending this to be a series of short drabblish encounters betweeen Renji and Byakuya specially dedicated to Byakuya since his birthday falls on the 31th. It's pretty short I know, but I hope you guys would still like it. ) Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2 : Follow

**02 - Follow **

The white tombstone stood in the midst of the the greenery. The cherry blossom petals drifted as carried by the gentle breeze and landed on the tombstone as though decorating it. Snow white with pink, what a combination.

It was March, when the cherry bloosoms were at their full bloom, when spring is at her most beautiful, when one wakes up every morning to feel nature smiling back at them. But to Byakuya, this was the saddest season of the year, sadder than cold harsh winter, sadder than the dying fall because this was the season when his heart was forcefully ripped from him.

This was the season where she died.

Byakuya bent down at the tombstone and felt for the engravings on the tombstone, letter by letter.

_Kuchiki Hisana.  
Wife of Kuchiki Byakuya._

When they constructed her tombstone, they wanted to put more descriptions of Hisana, like how she was always kind, how she was always gentle but Byakuya vetoed all of them. Those were nothing more than embelishments to her already perfect character. All that he wanted the world to know when they read her tombstone was that, she was his wife and it was more than enough.

Kuchiki.

What an irony. He was the heir of the richest noble house in whole of Soul Society but yet no amount of money could redeem Hisana back.

Captain Kuchiki.

What a joke. One of the 13 most powerful in Soul Society. But no amount of practice could help him win a battle against than angel of death who had decided to bring his beloved home prematurely.

All he ever wanted was to be with her.

Was it that hard?

--

Byakuya descended from the marble steps, now littered with the fallen cherry blossom petals only to spot a figure sitting at the end of the steps, hand on his jaw. His the other hand took one of the loose stones and threw at a tree lining the marble steps. The red hair alongside the obvious spirit power gave his identity away almost instantly.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked from behind with his usual stoic tone.

The red haired vice captain turned around and scratched his head, "Em, em. I thought you might need some company."

Byakuya stared at Renji for a moment before looking away and walking off non chalantly "I don't need any company," Byakuya replied.

Renji followed.

He kicked a branch that came along his way while keeping a safe distance between himself and his captain. So why did he follow? Didn't Captain just rejected him? The truth was, Renji did not know why he was going out of his way to accompany his captain. This was the only day of the year where his captain did not report to work. the only day whne he had the full control of the Sixth Dvivision, the only day of the year where he can come in hours late and need not answer to anymore. But he tagged along his captain for no reason. He just wanted to. He just felt a need to. What was it, he could never tell. But one thing he knew for sure was that the gulit that would hit him if he did not follow. It must the stupid conscience, he concluded. And it shall remain as that, though at the back of his mind, something was screaming that there was more.

--

Byakuya's face softened as he felt Renji's spirit power a slight distance behind him. He never expected Renji to follow. But he was glad that he did. A warmth that he had not felt for a long time rushed into his heart.

_Thank you Renji,_ he thought, _Thank you for caring._

--

**As usual. reviews? I am doing this one in short one-scenes to capture the emotion at that point in time. While writing this, it actually felt a little like using a camera and taking a picture and this fic somehow feels like a small photo album of the relationship between Byakuya and Renji. **

**I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless. **


	3. Chapter 3 : Drinking

**It's actually 31th here. Happy birthday Bya! )**

**Anyhows, enjoy this one.**

**-- **

**03: Sake**

It was lunchtime on a typical day at the Sixth Division. But this typicality was broken when by the time the bells rang for lunch, Renji had not arrived. Sure, Renji was always late, but he never reached any later than right before lunch. Byakuya asked his third seat whether Renji did mention anything about being sick, but the third seat's reply was a negative.

So Byakuya decided to find out what happened to his vice captain as arose from his desk and walked out of the squad house, heading towards the living quarters.

Sure enough, he was there,

Drinking.

--

The sake bottle disappeared from Renji's hands suddenly.

What the..Renji thought, only to see his captain materialising in front of himself holding his half drank bottle.

"What do you think you are doing?" The distinctive voice of the Kuchiki clan head questioned.

"Give me back my bottle, Captain," Renji said, making no attempt to hide the fact that he was drunk and desiring to be even more drunk.

"Get back to work. Now"

Byakuya dropped the bottle he had successfully took from Renii on the floor, letting it shattering into pieces while the remaining liquid soaked the floor and thickening the stench of alchol that was buliding up.

"CAPTAIN!" Renji called out, making no attempt to disguise the fact that he was drunk and desired to be even more drunk.

Byakuya stood, hovering over a seated Renji, whose hair was dishevelled, whose legs were stretched out on the mat, one hand on the floor and the other hand had its palms opening, as though demanding his sake bottle back. He looked as though he was in a mess. No, he was in a mess.

"You are coming back with me," Byakuya commanded in his usual monotone.

For once, Renji ignored his captain and instead reached for the cabinet for another sake bottle. But before he could even reach the handle, his wrist was grabbed, tightly, by another hand. Renji attempted to wriggle out of the grasp with a look of disgust on his hands.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Byakuya said as he let his hand go of Renji's wrist.

"Captain, you don't understand, you don't!" Renji protested, he hands gesturing wildly.Byakuya turned his head and stared directly at Renji who stared back at Byakuya defiantly. The alcholol had really numbed his senses, if not, he would never have come into such a diirect confrontation with this captain. "What do you know Captain, you live all you life in a rich family, you were sheltered, you were worshipped, how would you be able to know how we, people from the Rukongai lived? How would yo know how I feel? How would you know how it felt like being thrash!"

Byakuya remained silent.

The room was silent.

It was then Renji said in a soft voice, "Leave me alone,"

"Renji," Byakuya's expression softened a little, though he emotionless face more or less remained. If there was something he wanted to say, he decided against it and left it hanging in the air. Then he turned his head away from looking at Renji and walked out.

The red-haired then reached for another sake bottle at the cabinet.

--

Byakuya pushed the exit of the 6th division living quarters open and sunlight begin to sip through the slit of the door into the quarters, It was then he stopped.

He really shouldn't be leaving him alone.

Byakuya removed his hand from the half opened door and turned back.

--

Byakuya thought he heard some form of a cynical laughter coming from inside. His first thought was that Renji was so drunk that he became mad. Then he realized, Renji was laughing at himself. Laughing how everything that he thought would never happen did, laughing at how blind he had been o the changes around him and only to realize everyone he once trusted was no one, laughing at how navie he was, thinking everything would be alright. It was a laughter of dejection, a laughter of pain.

_Ah, Renji._

It was then Byakuya felt the vibrations of a fist crashing into the walls. What angst, Byakuya commented to himself. How much did he have hidden inside of this easy going facade? What turmoils had he been through? What has the Court of Pure Souls done to him? Byakuya heart ached at the though of that. Renji never did anything wrong to deserve a treatment like that, but then again, who ever deserved the tortures that life as a soul slayer gave them?

Byakuya sighed,

_Actually, Renji, you are wrong, I do understand._

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**I hope you enjoyed this one ) Reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4 : Loneliness

**Hm. This one's slightly shorter. I hope it wasn't too OOC.**

**-- **

**04: Loneliness**

The Kuchiki Manor was famous for being spacious and beautifully decorated. It wasn't elaborate but sophisicated.

But the ironic thing is that, the house had always been empty. Rukia took a room at a corner, and he took one in another. That was basically it, minus the servants which outnumbered the owners 12 is to 1. In the middle of the night, when all the servants had gone to bed and Byakuya took his walks, he felt as though he was walking to a haunted house. It was so silent, so lifeless.

It was then he realized, the house was lonely.

Not only that, he was lonely.

But so what, he told himself. Being lonely made no contributions to his job as the 6th division captain, neither did it help in the affairs of the Kuchiki clan. So he shoved the thought aside. But when even Rukia was out in the real world for missions, the house became quieter than ever and the pang of loneliness began to hit Byakuya hard again.

And it was becoming hard to bear.

It wasn't only the house that was lonely, his heart was too. There was always this little vaccum in his heart which he had covered with an external coldness. Who would have known that those lines of emotional defences that he drew for himself were nothing more than just signposts for his aching heart? He tried trusting other people before, but they failed him. They toyed with his feelings, they betrayed his trust, they made him realize that being one of Soul Society's richest was a boon rather than a bane, the influence he wielded was nothing more than a magnet for trouble.

But he wanted company too. He wanted someone who he can spill his heart felt thoughts with, someone who he can completely trust.

Maybe that was why he had extended the invitation for Renji to visit him out of the blue one day.

He didn't know why, but Renji seemed trustworthy. He didn't have much evidence in his hand, but he decided if his heart were to be broken by someone again, so let it be. He would give Renji that try.

Just hopefully that he would be the one.

--

Renji did not what to say when he found himself standing in front of the Kuchiki Manor that night instead of drinking with his usual buddies.

He just felt the need to be there. A need that seemed far more important than drinking. He knocked, only to see Byakuya answering the door himself, rather than the servants. He seemed to be expecting Renji. Did Renji see graditiue in his captain's eyes? Maybe. Renji made himself comfortable on the mats and looked at his captain, as though hoping the latter would start a conversation of sorts.

"Captain, why aren't you talking," Renji asked, breaking the silence in the most awkward way ever.

Byakuya kept silent as he poured a cup of tea for Renji.

"Silence speaks more than words," Byakuya said after that.

Renji looked up from his cup of tea and stared at his captain.

Actually, the silence wasn't that uncomforting afterall.

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**I am hoping you are enjoying the journey with this so far ) I guess my fic's an acquired taste, I don't know. Do tell me how to improve ) And.. Reviews? **


	5. Chapter 5 : Tears & Smiles

**This one isn't supposed to be here technically. But I have nowhere else to publish it. Moreover, this was the one that helped me in getting back some Muse in writing the previous 2 chapters. So just treat it as a special, yea? **

**I got the idea for this one when I was listening to a chinese song, Zhi Zu by Mayday. In any case, just as a warning, it's a IchiRukia. Enjoy. **

**-- **

**05- IchiRuki Special : Tears & Smiles **

"Don't worry, I'll be alright," Kuchiki Rukia smiled, "Really,"

"You sure?"

"Yea,"

The stood in silence for a little while before Rukia turned her back towards Ichigo and walked towards the gate that separated this world and the next. She made the extra effort to make sure the smile remained, although she did not feel like smiling at all.

It was then a tear dropped.

_Good bye Ichigo._

Little did he know this would be the final time Rukia would be here in the real world. She had refused to tell anyone about her decision, choosing only to endure the pain herself. She had caused enough trouble for everyone already, and this time, she was determined that, no one would be tied down by her.

She did wish she could spend her life with him, fighting side by side with him but some things had a limit. She was already playing with fire the moment she transferred her powers to him. She didn't mind being burnt by the flames for him, but, when it began to dawn upon her that he was going to get hurt as well, second thoughts began to form in her mind. She thought of those around her, her beloved brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, no way was he going to let a relationship like that continue. She thought of Inoue, her love for the orange haired fellow more than obvious. She thought about the scrutiny that Ichigo was going to face if their relationship progressed and her heart ached.

No, this cannot go on.

She had to leave.

God let her protect Ichigo this one last time.

She recalled the days she spent in his closet, the times when she had to use that glove to push the soul slayer out of his human body, the days where they spent having lunch together with the high school mates, the times where he protected her against any harm, the constant furrowed eyebrows of his, the way he lied on his bed everynight and the look he gave her when he told her he loved her that night.

Another tear dropped.

_I love you Ichigo, I really do._

For a moment, she felt like just running back into his arms and give up eternity in Soul Society just to be with him this one lifetime. They could go see the sunrise and sunset together, they would sit in the rain and watch the rainbow after it did, she could bring him to Soul Society and visit all the beautiful places that she found. They would lie side by side under the starry night counting the stars. They could walk down the beach hand in hand feeling the breeze and listening to the sound of the tides. How wonderful would that be.

But she stopped her implusive thoughts.

_No. I can't do this._

She tried consoling herself. In any case, the times she had spent with him was good enough. The laughter and the pain, the tugs at her heart, those were enough memories to last her a life time. She clutched the photo of him and Ichigo, the only photo of them both together tightly in her chest. I will keep your smile in my heart, forever.

She had to be satisifed.

She had to be satisifed with the heartbreak, it was the best for the both of them. That was how much she loved him. She loved him this much to live in grief her whole life to make sure her beloved was safe from harm. She loved him this much to give up the man of her heart to another girl who would love him better than she herself did. She loved him enough for him to lie this one last time. She loved him enough to continue smiling for him though her heart was shattering into a million pieces.

And she entered through the shutters.

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Does anyone have any reviews? **

She teared again.

It was then she realized, that tearing with a smile is the most painful.


	6. Chapter 6 : Shame

**I found this one from my older computer files. Chucked away. Did some polishing, but still pretty short. Oh well, Enjoy!**

--

"Tell me about it, " The hollow smirked, looking down at his opponent, "Sixth division vice captain? And you are already down?"

Abarai Renji's eyes sprang open in defiance but that was all his could do. He laid flat on the ground, his limbs numb and not listening to his intsructions. How could he, how could he be defeated just like that. He was not going to go down like THAT. He was going to continue to fight. He attempted to clench his fist in fustration only to find that he couldn't. Then, his heart, sank even further when he saw Zabimaru slowly disappearing.

No, don't do this to me, he cried out sliently. Is this really the final battle I am going to fight?

"You are a freaking shame to your captain," The hollow interupted his thoughts.

Ah, Captain Kuchiki. Renji recalled the times he was with his captain. He felt as though he had completely let him down this time round, he remembered hios captain giving the intrsutions to go fihht this particular invader. Although his icy voice never showed it, Renji knew that his caption trusted him with this task, but now he wasn't able to delievr. Renji thought of the time his captain rescued from from trouble, he thought of the kindess his captain had shpwed to him. Captain Kuchiki was not a captain that showed his feelinsg like Captain Ukitake did. But he cared. In his own ways, he did. And Renji did not want to be a shame to his captain when he knew it deep in his heart, he was already not as good as his captain was. In fact, he wanted his captain to be proud of him. He wanted to be at least to be on par with his captain.

A loud roar pierced the air as the hollow lunged forward.

Was it that hard?

It was at the split second when an intense spirit power filled the cold winter air. Renji perked up the recongition of the owner.

"Ban-kai" The ever calm voice called for the release of his ever deadly soul slayer. "Senbonzakura Hageyoshi, Chire,"

"Captain," He murmured under his breath when he saw the upright figure of his captain standing opposite the battle scene, wearing his usual icy look. His captain haori drifted in the breeze that his own spirit power brought about but he reamined unfrazed in the hollow or Renji, the latter bearing injuries all over his body, the most prominent one including one over his left chin.

"You have no right to judge whether my vice captain is a shame to me or not," was all the Captain said as he stared at the hollow as he disintergrated into million pieces with his Senbonzakura shards.

--

**Yes.. It's a little short, but I thought it was good enough. Anyhows, just a little note though, this fic will always be ongoing, as well as Captain Chronicles. This 2 are like my little treasury for one shots, some are better than the others I know, but these are my little ideas. My little springboards ) I am actually chewing on a full length story again, like Undone which I realized, it's my only proper Bleach story. Anyhows, maybe I might bea ble to come up with something fun for V-Day, I don't know, so you guys wait and see? )**

**Reviews? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Report

A very short one which I couldn't resist. And well, I just rewatched my bleach episodes, maybe that was where the inspirations came from. The usual disclaimers still stand and reviews anyone?

-

REPORT.

A quiet angst was building up within Kuchiki Byakuya. Being the neat noble he always was, he hated anything to be out of order but the way Soul Society worked was contrary to his habits. He reshuffled some of his men so as to accommodate some newcomers from the 11th squad and barely five minutes after he had done so, an unseated officer brought in a piece of paperwork saying that the move was delayed. In short, his plan was messed up. And he did not like it a single bit. If that wasn't enough, there was another stack of paperwork he had to redo due to personael changes between 3rd squad and 6th squad.

There was a knock. There was no usual fear or trembling that accompanied the knock. Yes, even seated officers trembled when they knock and the unseated ones wouldn't even knock on the door the Captain's office properly because they were trembling too much. But to tell the truth, the arrogant side of Byakuya liked it.

But this knock, instead of fearful, resonated reluctance and only one person in the world knocked that way.

"Captain, may I enter?" And the door slidded open.

"Please report your name the next time you enter, Abarai Vice Captain,"

The last line was said halfheartedly but Byakuya reckoned that his vice captain , would not be able to sense it. Indeed, six division vice captain Abarai Renji was the exception. Instead of being fearful and shivering while secretly excited to meet the Soul Society celebrity, Renji had showed every sign that he did not enjoy it. The way Renji knocked felt like all Renji wanted to do was to just push open the door and barge in instead of knocking and waiting for a permission to go in. Renji hated permissions and Byakuya was particular about permissions. Renji had even shortened the usual eqittue that was required before entering. He was, like Byakuya said, supposed to report his name, rank and his business with the Captain after he knock and wait for the Captain's permission before entering. But all that Byakuya see written on Renji's face was, _I would have preferred to just walk in like that. I think I have done you enough courtesy but knocking and annocing my entrance_

Aye, Byakuya thought, always setting his own rules.

Byakuya though, was secretly glad that Renji had reported to hisoffice. There was a quality about Renji's voice that always made Byakuaya refreshed. True that Renji had to sound formal and lower his volume when he spoke to his Captain but it was more than obvious that Renji was unwilling to do so and he never did attempt to hide it. The contempt that always flowed out of Renji's lips had amused Byakuya.

Renji was the only one who sounded human around him. He was the only one who gave him respect because he was forced to and was not afraid to show it. Who in the right mind who challenge his captain outright and said that he had surpassed his captain? Only Renji.

While Byakuya was doing his musings, Renji was making his usual round reports and Byakuya listened to the details he wondered at the same time, how Renji was blatant about his dislike of routine work. The noble discerned that some part of Renji must have fell asleep as Renji droned on the personnel movement and training routines which was, under Byakuya's reign, flawless and effective. Byakuya had a hard time trying not to smile at Renji's boredom.

Byakuya realized that Renji's eyes had started to drift to other parts of the almost empty captain's office hoping to find something to sustain himself in the long drawn daily update. He is probably the only person who looks elsewhere besides downwards when talking to the head of the Kuchiki House and most importantly, he was not afraid to show it. Perhaps Byakuya should put a painting or poem on the walls on of these days so that Renji had something to look at when he got bored giving the daily reports.

Now the hands are fidgeting. He had been clenching and unclenching his fists for a while now and he had tapped his feet on the ground several times as well. Byakuya could have just told Renji to stop his reports. Given Renji, if there was anything out of order, he would have informed his captain as the first item of the briefing. The rest was just, customary and administratively pointless because by the time Renji reported back for the morning briefing, Byakuya would have already finished the paperwork regarding them. But Byakuya never told Renji that because the former liked the latter's visits. He was like a breath of fresh air from all the paperwork and the lines that guarded his life. And perhaps, being from Rukongai himself, Renji did remind Byakuya of Hisana herself as well. There was something about people from the end districts, there was always an air of defiance about them. They didn't get what was all the woo has about being a noble because they had never saw one during their childhood and were never thought to fear them. They believed, rather, that nobles were rich snobs that deprived them of their daily meals and basic pleasures. And there stemmed the hatred. And they always say opposites attract right? In the midst of all the people who were fearful and respectful of him, the one who didn't would stand out. And Renji was the one.

"Is that all?" Captain Kuchiki said in his usual regal manner without letting whatever thoughts that had been going through his mind filter through.

"Yes, Captain,"

"Good. Your paperwork for today is on the desk. I need them by evening,"

"Yes Sir," Renji replied and Byakuya couldn't help but noticing how Renji walked to his desk grudgingly with a resigned look on his face.

Actually Renji didn't have to do his paperwork. A third or fourth seat could have done it for him but Byakuya could not resist the temptation to see that dejected face on Renji every day when it was time for paperwork. Byakuya returned to the paperwork he himself had to redo. Then he stole a peek at Renji who eyes was very close to shutting off.

Byakuya smiled.

Suddenly the 3rd squad wasn't so irritating anymore.


	8. Chapter 8 : Through The Motion

I was wondering whether I should start a new story for this one. But seeing that I already have so many short stories in my list I might as well add it to my long neglected Snapshots. This fic is actually written for the 1sentence challenge at LJ and I will just cross post it here. It's not technically a drabble I know, but well, like I said, I didn't really want to start a fic. Byaren was the first anime/manga pairing I wrote so when I wrote it it just felt as though I am coming home. XD Enjoy!

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

01 - Motion

When Renji went on missions to the real world, Byakuya felt like he was simply going through the motions of life rather than living it.

02 - Cool

Renji hated that cool facade of Byakuya which was why he tried every single mean and way to tear it down.

03- Young

Renji's passion over everything reminded Byakuya of himself when he was younger.

04- Last

Renji dated many people before – but he never wanted a relationship to last as badly as his current one with Byakuya.

05- Wrong

Byakuya could not stop himself from loving Renji although he knew that the relationship was wrong from the beginning and he would never be able to get the Kuchiki council to recognize them.

06- Gentle

Byakuya never knew that Renji's calloused fingers could feel so gentle against his own skin.

07- One

It didn't matter where they were physically as long as their hearts were one.

08 - Thousand

Thousands of fanboys and girls could worship Renji for all they wanted, but he only loved and wanted to be with the Kuchiki heir.

09 - King

Byakuya was the King of the Kuchiki household, but Renji reigned over his heart

10- Learn

Byakuya was a genius who had perfect scores back at the academy and thus he couldn't understand why he had such a hard time learning how to love again.

11- Blur

Their beginning was a blur, but what mattered was that they were sure of their love for each other.

12 - Wait

Because soul reapers did not die unless they were killed, Renji knew that he could wait lifetimes for Byakuya to begin to begin to requite his love.

13 - Change

Both of them were opposites but yet they did want each other to change.

14 - Command

There was always something sweet about the times when Renji had to relay his captain's commands to the sixth division probably because it was Byakuya's commands.

15 - Hold

Byakuya was a man of few words but when he held Renji in his arms, it spoke more than words could say.

16 - Need

Staring at Byakuya's empty desk, Renji realized that he didn't only want him around, he _needed _him to complete his day.

17 - Vision

Renji never planned for his future – because Byakuya was the best vision anyone could have.

18 - Attention

When Renji came showing off about his new Bankai moves, Byakuya knew that all he was simply seeking attention from him

19 - Soul

As Renji sent another soul on earth to Soul Society, he wondered how Byakuya's life would have been like when he was living.

20 - Picture

The day Renji and Byakuya married was the first time Renji saw the picture of Hisana.

21 - Fool

"I must been a fool not to realize that I had expressed my love for you but trying to surpass you all along,"

22 - Mad

The maids in the Kuchiki manor thought Byakuya was mad when he decided to order red futons.

23 - Child

Byakuya rejected Renji's pleas to adopt a child stating calmly that Renji already behaved like one.

24 - Now

Renji did not want to buy any of Byakuya's reasonings on why they shouldn't get together because he wanted him now.

25 - Shadow

Renji was sick of being shadowed over by Captain Kuchiki but when he finally became the captain of the fifth division he missed the intimacy of being Byakuya's shadow.

26 - Goodbye

Renji was geninuely shocked when his captain sent him off and said goodbye to him before his first mission to the real world.

27 - Hide

The six division vice captain loved so passionately that he rendered his captain nowhere to hide from his love.

28 - Fortune

Rukia thought his brother would die a bachelor if not for the fortunate intrusion by Renji.

29 - Safe

In the midst of the fighting and killing, Renji knew that safest place was in Byakuya's arms.

30 - Ghost

Renji got the shock of his life when he saw a white ghost-like figure walking along the lake only to realize that it was only Byakuya in a white flowy yukata.

31 - Book

The only reason why Renji read the book published by the Shinigami Women's Society was because it included Byakuya's rare childhood incidents(provided by Yourichi) for fangirls to swoon at.

32 - Eye

'Renji, quit eyeing me and get back to your reports,"

33 - Never

Renji decided to pursue the unattainable Kuchiki simply because never was not a word in his dictionary.

34 - Sing

Renji never thought someone so incapable in portraying his emotions could sing so well.

35 - Sudden

Renji never understood why nothing – no matter how sudden they were- fazed Byakuya but he realized that that's what he loved the Kuchiki for.

36 - Stop

Byakuya's life had stopped after Hisana died, but started again when Renji entered.

37 - Time

Renji had no sense of time, which was why Byakuya had to pick him up from his house everytime they went out so that he would not be late.

38 - Wash

Renji had refused to wash his clothes that day because of Byakuya's lingering scents on it.

39 - Torn

When Byakuya was torn between following the rules and saving Rukia, Renji took sides as though hinting to him what he should choose.

40 - History

Renji never liked history until he realized that the Kuchiki family was in charge of keeping the archives of Soul Society so he began to read up to impress the heir.

41 - Power

Power corrupts, which was why he needed Renji to keep him grounded.

42 - Bother

No matter how trivial the matter was, Byakuya never found Renji's visits to his office a bother.

43 - God

Shinigamis were loosely translated as death gods, but Renji and Byakuya loved like humans did.

44 - Wall

"Don't worry Renji, the walls in the Kuchiki manor are sound proof,"

45 - Naked

Byakuya hated how Renji's half naked body turned him on all the time during their duels.

46 - Drive

On a real world mission, Renji drove Byakuya around on a Merz as his chauffeur and when they went back , Byakuya found himself wondering if he could get a car and make Renji drive him around in Soul Society itself.

47 - Harm

There were two people that Byakuya would never allow them to come into harm – one of them was Rukia, the other was Renji.

48 - Precious

Byakuya rarely bought gifts for Renji which was why the sand coat he gave to Renji before he went to Hueco Mundo was so precious to him.

49 - Hunger

Byakuya never knew a person could hunger for another person's touch so much.

50 - Believe

Byakuya didn't know how Renji would survive a fight against an espada, he just believed that the red hair would.

* * *

Reviews? XD


End file.
